


Krankenakte Kaidan A. Alenko 01/03/2151

by Tyreira



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: After Priority: Mars, Brain Scan, Huerta Memorial Hospital, Radiological Findings
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyreira/pseuds/Tyreira
Summary: Kaidan wird nach den Vorfällen auf dem Mars schwer verletzt ins Huerta Memorial Hospital eingeliefert...Dies wird eine Sammlung seiner Befunde und Untersuchungsergebnisse!





	Krankenakte Kaidan A. Alenko 01/03/2151

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum es so kompliziert ist, das L2-Implantat zu entfernen und weswegen dieser Prozess so schwerwiegende Folgen haben kann. Ich habe diesbezüglich eine Idee. Diese Idee ist ein Teil des vorliegenden Befundes und beinhaltet so etwas wie eine Tiefenhirnstimulation und die Verwachsung des Implantats mit dem Gehirn.

###  **Alenko, Kaidan A. 01/03/2151**

**Cerebraler HR-Hf-M-Scan von 05/06/2186**

**_Klinische Angabe:_ ** __Schweres wiederholtes Kopf-Anpralltrauma mit nachfolgender Bewusstlosigkeit; seither nicht erwacht. Glasgow Coma Scale 5;  
Nebenbefundlich: L2-Biotiker_ _

____

**_Fragestellung:_** Blutung? Hirnödem? Einklemmung? Implantatlage? Implantatdislokation? Pathologische E-Zero-Knoten Aktivität?

____

**_Cerebraler HR-Hf-M-Scan nativ und nach i.v.-Applikation von Dobatumix und TC-6-EZ-5 mit begleitendem Aktivitätsscan der E-Zero-Knoten. Ausspielungen: axial, coronar, sagittal, anguliert an Implantatebene. 3D MAP zur E-Zero-Knoten-Darstellung. Farbkodierte und elektrophysiologische Aktivitäts-Analyse._ **

____

Corticale bis subcorticale 1 bis 3 cm messende Kontusionsareale bifrontal und korrespondierend occipital mit angrenzenden kleinflächigen Subarachnoidalblutungen. Deutliches, posttraumatisch bedingtes meningeales Enhancement. Deutlich ausgebildete ödematöse Schwellung der angrenzenden Hirnpartien mit Verstreichen der Sulci.

____

Keine frischen Infarktareale.

____

Regelhafte Weite der Liquorräume. Aktuell keine Liquorzirkulationsstörung. Mittelständiger Interhemisphärenspalt. Keine Einklemmungszeichen.

____

Nach Applikation von TC-6-EZ-5 Demarkierung von multiplen E-Zero-Knoten in sämtlichen Hirnabschnitten mit deutlich gesteigerter und desynchronisierter Aktivität.

____

Nach Kontrastmittelgabe kein nachweisbarer Hirntumor. Nach TC-6-EZ-5-Gabe kein Nachweis von entarteten E-Zero-Knoten.

____

Regelhaft mit der Hirnrinde verwachsenes Implantat frontotemporoparietal rechts. Ebenfalls regelhaft mit dem Hirngewebe verwachsene Elektrode bis nach periventrikulär rechts reichend (Stammganglienbereich, hier hohe E-Zero-Knoten-Dichte). Die Lage der Elektrodenspitze ist bei Artefakten nicht eindeutig abgrenzbar. Abgehende zweite Elektrode mit Ausdehnung entlang der Dura über parietal nach occipital und von dort Richtung Schädelbasis. Durchtritt durch das Foramen magnum. Regelhafte Anbindung an das eingebrachte Interface nuchal paramedian rechts. Keine Implantat- oder Elektrodendislokation. Nachweis eines leichten Ödems angrenzend an das Implantat, begleitende meningeale Reizung. Reizfreie intracerebrale Elektrode.

____

Langstreckige Dissektion der Arteria carotis interna rechts beginnend auf Höhe des zweiten HWK bis in den Carotis-Siphon reichend. Kräftiges vaskuläres Wandödem, begleitendes Hämatom.

____

Deutliche Steilstellung der zur Darstellung gelangenden HWS. Spondylolisthesis Meyerding 1 in Höhe HWK 3 / HWK 4. Deutliche Signalanhebung der zugehörigen Bandstrukturen zwischen den Processus spinosi bei Zerrung; keine Bandzerreißung.

____

**_Beurteilung_ **

____

Coup- et Contre-Coup-Herde bifrontal und korrespondierend occipital mit begleitenden kräftigen perifokalen Hirnödemen, konsekutivem Verstreichen der Sulci und angrenzenden kleinflächigen Subarachnoidalblutungen.

____

Keine Einklemmung. Keine Liquorzirkulationsstörung.

____

Regelhaft mit der Hirnrinde verwachsenes Implantat frontotemporoparietal rechts ohne Dislokation; leichtes angrenzendes Hirnödem. Regelhafte Elektrodenlage mit Ausdehnung bis nach periventrikulär rechts (Stammganglienbereich, hier hohe E-Zero-Knoten-Dichte), keine umgebende Reizung. Die Elektrodenspitze ist artefiziell bedingt nicht abgrenzbar. Regelhafter Kontakt zum Interface nuchal paramedian rechts.

____

Aktivität der E-Zero-Knoten deutlich gesteigert und desynchronisiert als Hinweis auf Implantat-Störung. Implantat-technische Gegenkontrolle notwendig!

____

Langstreckige akute Dissektion der ACI rechts von HWK 2 bis zum Carotis-Siphon.

____

Spondylolisthesis Meyerding 1 in Höhe HWK 3/HWK 4 bei kräftiger Zerrung der ligamentären Strukturen zwischen den zugehörigen Processus spinosi.

____


End file.
